


Life at 221 Baker Street

by Winga



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Humour
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-31
Updated: 2013-10-31
Packaged: 2017-12-31 02:00:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1025964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winga/pseuds/Winga
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Life at 221 Baker Street after Martha Hudson gets a lover.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Life at 221 Baker Street

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know why I haven't put this here. This is pretty old.

Sherlock stares at Anderson for over a minute without saying anything. Anderson stares back.

"Should I make some tea, dear?" Mrs. Hudson asks and both of the men reply at the same time, the other: "Yes please, love", the other: "No thanks, Mrs. Hudson" and then they glare at each other.

Mrs. Hudson refrains from rolling her eyes when she walks to the men and gives Sherlock a stern glare, kisses Anderson and says: “You need to get over it. You’ll be seeing more of each other, I’m afraid.”

**

“Sherlock what is going on downstairs?” John asks on a clear Sunday morning after Sherlock has seen Mrs. Hudson kiss Anderson.

Sherlock mumbles something.

“Excuse me?”

“I said Mrs. Hudson’s lover’s moving in.”

“Who?”

“…….Anderson.”

**

”Hello, Mrs. Hudson!” John chirps when he sees her walking towards Baker Street, carrying two bags of food. ”Do you need any help?”

Mrs. Hudson smiles. ”Not really. Sheldon’s going to help me, aren’t you?” she says, speaking to someone behind John.

John turns around to see Anderson. ”Your name’s Sheldon?”

”Yes. And I wonder why you keep calling Martha Mrs. Hudson even though you’ve known each other for quite a while,” Anderson replies, trying to keep the venom out of his voice, if only for Hudson’s sake.

”Boys,” she says, ”really now. Try to act nice.”

John smiles brightly. ”Have a nice day,” he says, turning back, if for nothing else, to avoid Mrs. Hudson’s wrath.

**

”Do you think we should start calling Mrs. Hudson by her given name?”

Sherlock opens his eyes. He’d been deep in thought on the sofa. ”What?”

”I invited Martha and Sheldon for tea,” John replies and waits for Sherlock’s reaction.

“Who?”

“…you’ve known Mrs. Hudson for who knows how long and Anderson for a few years, yet you elect not to know their first names. I should’ve known,” John answers, walking to the kitchen. “That wasn’t what I originally said, but I have, in fact, invited them for tea.”

“Why would you do that?”

**

Of course, the tea party lasts for fifteen minutes. Martha is sure it has something to do with the fact that John sits next to Sherlock and Sherlock glares at John after closing his mouth without saying anything.

“So, how did you two meet?” John asks, trying to be polite and probably pinching Sherlock under the table to keep his words to himself.

Not that Martha isn’t stopping Sheldon from shouting abuse at Sherlock.

She smiles at John and answers: “It was one of Sherlock’s drug busts that he visited me and then we started talking.”

Because it is Martha and not Sally, Sherlock tries to keep himself quiet at that, even without John’s help. But he can’t quite manage.

“I’m sure that he helped you a lot with what your herbal soothers couldn’t.”

That’s enough for Sheldon. “Freak, you know you have it worse than Martha ever has had it.”

Martha and John sigh at the same moment and, quickly glancing at each other, decide that this should end now.

It went better than either of them had dared to hope.

**

They decide to make it a regular occurrence to make the men stand each other.

Greg stares at the table one Tuesday when he comes to inform Sherlock that they have a case for him. “What’s going on in here?” he asks.

Martha and John turn to look at Sheldon and Sherlock before answering Greg: “Oh, we’re just having a nice cup of tea.”

“What’s Anderson doing here?”

“Sheldon lives with me nowadays.”

Greg blinks. “Sheldon?”

John gets up (with a stern glance at Sherlock) and walks to Greg. “Want some tea? You should probably sit down. You look a bit pale.”

Greg sits down on the chair, muttering something about impossibilities.

“This doesn’t mean we’ll play nice at crime scenes,” Sheldon mutters and Sherlock agrees with him.

**

Sheldon likes bad telly. He and Martha sometimes lie on their bed (they had to buy a bigger one when Sheldon moved in) and watch anything that’s on tv. They cuddle and kiss, sometimes making it into something more. In the beginning, Sherlock, whose room is just over theirs, had banged the roof/floor to make them quiet down. Nowadays, he doesn’t seem to care (or sleep in the room, either could be true).

“I love you,” Sheldon mutters into Martha’s hair when they’re lying, holding each other tightly, in the afterglow.

Martha smiles but stays quiet. She pulls Sheldon’s hand to her and kisses it, knowing he knows exactly what she means.

**

The first time Sherlock and Sheldon are on a crime scene together after Sheldon has moved in with Martha, is a month later. Sherlock growls but stops at his tracks when John takes hold of his shoulder.

Sheldon is ready to attack, knowing Sherlock will have to say something back, but John walks to him and shows him the message Martha has sent him.

Darling, I know what you’re planning. Stop it now or you’ll be sleeping on the couch.

“I didn’t really want to imagine you together,” John mutters as he turns to walk away.

Sally wonders what’s going on. Greg looks impressed and walks to John to talk to him how great the situation seems to be.

**

Two months into living so close to each other, Sheldon and Sherlock bump into each other outside 221 and glare at each other before Sherlock says: “I will tear your throat open if you hurt Mrs. Hudson in any way.”

Sheldon stares at Sherlock for a while. “I still can’t understand why you can’t call her Martha.”

“It would feel even more like she was family.”

“She’s like a mother to you. And John.”

The men start talking more and at some point John and Martha appear at the door, looking fondly at the duo.

“So, you’re finally getting along?” Martha asks, when Sherlock notices them.

Sheldon glares at Sherlock and Sherlock at Sheldon. “No.”

Martha and John let out a laugh. “Come on in.”


End file.
